Business enterprises and other entities often employ an information technology (IT) infrastructure, and frequently a large IT infrastructure. This IT infrastructure may include a suitable combination of hardware, firmware, and software. This IT infrastructure may be used to provide various operations internal to the business, such as to allow employees of the business to perform their jobs. Additionally or alternatively, this IT infrastructure may be used to provide operations external to the business enterprise, such as to provide various functionality or services to customers of the business. In certain situations, the business may desire to make one or more changes to the IT infrastructure, such as to add, replace, or otherwise modify the hardware, firmware, and/or software.